The Family Business
by DSCWin
Summary: The four remaining Winchesters, John, Dean, Sam and Christina are now on the yellow-eyed Demon's trail! Will they be able to work together as a family or will they fall apart? This story is a two part story. First part "Salvation" second "Devil's Trap" This story does contain spoilers. Rated M to be safe but mostly I think it's rated T for mild language and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fans! Welcome to my next instalment of the Supernatural Fanfiction. This next story will be the last two episodes of Season 1, "Salvation" and "Devil's Trap"! There will be a lot of quotes from the actual episodes so all rights and credit goes to the writers of Supernatural. I'll try and make some of these lines my own to fit in my only character Christina Winchester. But everything else belongs to the correct people. Please enjoy and comment on this story. Thank you again for the following and comments on my past stories. They're the most wonderful things in the world. Keep them up!**

 **Chapter One**

 **Sam's POV**

I was watching Dad as he kept on researching, Dean was pacing back and forth and Christina was out grabbing food for the four of us. Dad had papers thrown all over a desk while the Colt sat in front of him. I glanced over at the walls covered with papers and maps and such all about the yellow eyed demon we had finally caught wind of. Dean's pacing was driving me further up the walls. I wished I had gone with Christina to get food but she wanted to be left alone. Most likely wanted to call her imaginary boyfriend back in Wisconsin.

"So this is it," Dad said looking over at both Dean and me. "This is everything I know." He saw the disappointed looks on our faces and he became offensive. "Look, our whole lives we have been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just...nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up the trail."

"That's why you took off." Dean stated and dad nodded.

"Yeah. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"All right, so what's the trail you found?" Dean asked finally taking a seat in front of dad. I felt myself relax as I could feel myself getting one step closer to avenging both mom and Jessica.

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned to the ground. It's going after families just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" I asked trying to take mental notes myself.

"Yeah. The night of the kid's six-month birthday."

"So I was six months that night?"

"Exactly six months." Dad's eyes went dark with sorrow. It was hard all of us to remember what happened that night in my nursery. Of course when I wanted to remember both dad and Dean closed that door from their memories.

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me?" Guilt started to eat at my stomach as I came to my own conclusion on mom's and Jessica's death. "So mom's death...Jessica...they're dead because of me?"

"We don't know that Sam." Dean instantly jumped in trying to calm me down knowing that if he didn't diffused the bomb that was about to explode in my head things were not going to be good. But the fuse was already burning and he couldn't stop it in time.

"Oh really?" I snapped watching as Dean stood up to stop me from swinging and breaking something in the hotel. "Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

Dean's face scrunched in a scowl as he grabbed both my shoulders giving me a slight jolt to calm me down. He was frustrated as I was pretty sure dad was too. "For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault."

That was the worst thing Dean could say to me at the time. "Right," I felt my voice rise in anger. "It's not my fault but it's my problem."

"It's not your problem. It's our problem." _There he goes again,_ I thought. _Trying to fill my brain with absolute nonsense._

"That's enough, both of you." Dad's voice snapped both me and Dean out of the fight that was brewing over. Something I've noticed Christina must of inherited by dad.

Dean and I both took in deep breaths as we took a step apart letting the calm wash over us. "So why is he doing this? What does he want?" I finally asked after a few minutes of us trying to calm down. Dad's face fell as he slowly sat down back at the desk. I could tell he felt disappointed that he didn't have any answers I wanted.

"I wish I had more answers," he said feeling ashamed. "I've always been one step behind this thing. I've never got there in time to save..." I felt my own heart fall. Dad was trying to protect those people that yellow-eyed demon wanted.

"All right," Dean said trying to snap dad out of his depression. "So how do we find it... before it hits again."

We watched as Dad's eyes lit up seeing that he pulled a piece of paper from his desk. "There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but it's there in the days before the fires these signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked...and..." once again, dad's face fell dark. Dean and I quickly placed two and two together.

"Those things happened in Lawrence." Dean said finishing dad's sentence.

Dad slowly nodded his eyes filling up with tears. "They happened a week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto...before Jessica. These signs, they're starting again."

"Where," I felt myself spit out the word before Dean could ask.

"Salvation Iowa." Dad said his eyes lifting to see ours.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Christina's POV**

I was rubbing my eyes as I waiting for our food to be done. I looked down at my phone surprised to see nobody had tried to call to see what was taking so long. _I must be kidding myself._ I thought darkly as I placed my phone back into my jacket's pocket. _They don't care about me, not in the way they care about each other. I guess I am just a third wheel to their bicycle._

"Winchester?" The sound of the waitress made me snap to attention and I quickly walked up and grabbed the two bags filled with the desired food for my three family members back at the hotel just a few blocks away.

The cool night air blew against my face as I walked with my head down. Suddenly the smell of Vanilla blew past me making me stop nearly dropping the bags of food in my hands. I looked up seeing I was alone on the sidewalk. My face was pale with fear as I turned around. My hunters instincts screamed at me, telling me to drop my distractions of the food to grab my pistol that was tucked snugly in a hidden holster in the back of my pants.

"Everything okay?" someone asked me as I slowly began to turn to head to my destination. _Why didn't I beg and beg to take Dean's car?_ I complained bumping into a young man.

"Oh..." I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment as I smacked the man with a bag of food, luckily none of my food came out. "Yeah, thought I heard something." I lied glancing nervously over my shoulder.

"Do you need any help from me?" the man offered reaching for one of the bags of food. I quickly shook my head as I took a few steps back.

"No, I'm alright. Thanks though." I tried to smile convincingly. But the skeptical look in the man's eyes made my insides turn cold. I saw my brother's Impala purring down the street heading towards me and I felt my insides jump for joy. "My brother just arrived to help thanks for the offer." I quickly danced around the man before nearly jogging towards the now stopped Impala.

Dean's window rolled down as I handed him the two bags before jumping into the back. The man on the sidewalk was still standing there watching me even as we drove away. I thought for sure I saw the man's eyes turn black.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked as I tore off my jacket trying to escape the heat that was blowing from the heaters of the Impala.

"That guy just gave me the creeps." I said then I leaned forward placing my arms on the leather seat in front of me. "Where we going?"

"Salvation, Iowa." Dean said just as Dad's truck came into view. "We're finally going to be taking down that yellow-eyed freak."

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **John's POV**

The mist on the road was making me uneasy. My stomach growled as I knew my food was most likely in the car with my three kids. I thought back to my Marine training pushing down the thought of food away from my mind and I continued to drive. I saw my phone light up as a call was coming in. I glanced down at the name and saw the name Caleb flashing. I quickly answered it.

"Caleb," I greeted placing the phone to my ear, while I maneuvered professionally down the winding road with one hand. "What's up?"

"John," Caleb's voice was solemn as I could tell that this was not a social call. "Got some bad news."

"What is it, Caleb." I said my stomach turning cold.

"Went to see Jim Murphy, since I haven't seen him in a few days...John. Jim Murphy is dead."

My eyes went wide with shock as I glanced behind me at the Impala that was driving just a few hundred feet behind me. "What happened?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady.

"His throat was cut and he bled out. Didn't have a chance." My heart was pounding in my chest. "There were traces of sulfur at Jim's place." Caleb said and I grit my teeth together. "John, be careful out there. If a demon got the better of Pastor Jim, it's only a matter of time before it comes after the rest of us."

"Yeah, take care Caleb." I slammed my phone on my passenger seat and quickly turned off the road. I watched as the Impala quickly followed and all three of my kids jumped out of their car and rushed towards me as I stepped out of my truck.

"God damn it!" I yelled slamming my hands on the side of the truck.

"What is it?" Dean asked I saw the look of fear in all three of my kid's eyes.

"Son of a bitch." I snarled my anger flaring up again. I saw the annoyed look in Dean's eyes as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?!" he yelled making me instantly calm.

"I just got a call from Caleb." I said rubbing my face with my hands trying to stop myself from punching my truck.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked since Sam and Christina were looking over me and my truck to think something was wrong with me.

"He's fine." I answered then shook my head. "Jim Murphy is dead."

I saw the shocked faces of my two boys as they had known Jim from the past years. "Pastor Jim is dead?" Sam asked I nodded slowly. "How did it happen?"

"His throat was slashed. He bled out, Caleb said there was traces of sulfur around his place."

"He was killed by a demon?" Dean asked. I nodded again. "The demon?"

I gave a shrug, because I couldn't be a hundred percent sure it was the yellow-eyed demon. "I don't know. Could be he got careless, could have slipped up. Or maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asked as he followed me as I headed back to my truck's open door.

"We act now. Every second counts. There's two hospitals and care centers in this county. Split up to cover more ground. I want records. Every record of every baby that's going to be celebrating their six month birthday in the next week."

"That's a dozen kids." Sam complained, and I could see why. "How do we know which one is going to be the next target?"

"We check them all." I said my eyes narrowing. "You got any better ideas?"

I saw anger flash in Sam's eyes as he slowly shook his head. "No sir." He sighed. He turned roughly towards the Impala, Christina slowly emerging from the woods looking pale even in the brightness of the lights of the cars. She shook her head as she didn't want to talk about it and climbed into the back seat of the Impala, which Dean was now standing looking at me as I had to steady myself.

"Dad?" He said calmly. I knew what he was he was going to suggest. I honestly didn't want to go in full of emotion. Hunters filled with emotion are the worst at hunting. But I knew I had to finish this once and for all.

"Yeah." I spat I saw his face fall. He was always there when I needed him the most. Always ready to step in to do what's right. "It's about Jim." Sensing his unasked question. "You know I can't..." I let out a sigh trying to calm down my anger. "This needs to end now. I'm ending this once and for all. I don't care what it takes." Dean nodded slowly then climbed into his Impala and watched as I climbed into my truck. I stomped on the gas and turned back towards the road. I had at least three hours to vent out my anger until we reached Salvation, my eyes glancing over at the Colt that sat glinting in the moonlight as I drove. _Mary, it's almost over. I'm now so close._

 **End of John's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Christina's POV**

It was a good thing there were four of us, since we each took either a hospital or even a clinic to locate the baby information we needed. I was rubbing the back of my neck when once again the sweet smell of Vanilla drifted over me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw nobody there. My breathing became stuck in my throat as I went back writing down the names and addresses of the families with six month old infants.

"What are you doing?" The pen in my hand dropped ripping the piece of notebook paper I was using. Something cold brushed against my cheek and I felt it travel down my spine. "Why so tense, Christina?" The voice hissed and I braved a look. I was met with the unmistakable yellow eyes of the demon we now had a way of killing.

Something seized my chest making it difficult to breath. The nurse that helped me earlier was now away from her desk to come to my rescue. Fear struck me like a freight train and I reached for my cellphone. But something cold shot it scattering across the floor. "What...What do you want?" I forced out making my chest burn with pain. The yellow eyes narrowed as it smiled.

"You know what I wanted. But now I want something else. Something that I can see that you and your _family_ has now received. I want the Colt."

The fear that had struck me before was nothing to the feeling of dread now when he mentioned the Colt. _How did he know about the Colt?_ I thought feeling the tightness in my chest slowly release. As soon as the hold was let go, I stood up and quickly jumped to the wall to stare at the yellow eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied I hoped he believed me. But the yellow eyes were unconvinced.

"Oh, Christina," he said his voice slick and oily making my stomach flip over a few times. "You know that you can't hide anything from me. Since I'm the one you gave you your brothers, and left you alone I might add," I had to nod in agreement. He had left me alone for a while that was a few months before conformation of the truth he said about my brothers. "All I want is the Colt, and I'll let you go." I narrowed my eyes. He wasn't fooling me. "Oh yes, and your brother Sam." I cleared my throat and looked up trying to see if the nurse had returned, but her desk chair was still empty. "So do we have a deal?"

"No." I said keeping my voice as even as possible even though my legs were shaking with fear. Anger flashed in the yellow eyes and I felt something twist inside my stomach making me double over.

"I was going to kill you in the the woods but of course your family was right there, with that damn Colt! But you're all alone, I can easily kill you. But I'm going to let you live, because I know for a fact you're not going to tell your family about me. You don't want them to think you're working for me, do you?"

"Go back to Hell," I snarled sweat beading down my face. The pain in my stomach intensified by two but as I fell to the floor on my hands and knees, letting a small trickle of blood escape my mouth, the pain subsided and I was left alone in the room.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

I was looking over a list of names and maps when I felt my head slowly begin to pound and pinch. It was another one of my visions I had been getting and I wasn't at all used to it.

 _The sound of a train whistle echoed in the night. A woman stood looking out of a second window her dark hair illuminated by a nightlight. A moving mobile danced across the walls and a dark shape with yellow eyes stood above a crib. A young infant, was awake staring up at the dark shape as two to three dark drops fell into their mouth._

The vision ended as I tried to push back the pain that I got after each one. I shook my head roughly and looked up. The woman from my vision was now walking across the street pushing a stroller and struggling to be holding an umbrella. I jumped to my feet and walked causally towards her.

"Here, let me help you with that," I said gently holding the umbrella as she had stopped in front of her house and the house that was in my vision. The woman smiled up at me.

"Oh, thanks so much." She smiled at the precious cargo that was in the stroller.

"She's adorable." I said peering down at the small form in the stroller. "She yours?"

"Yeah," the woman smiled moving the blanket slightly to help me look into the face of the child.

I looked down at the little face that seemed to stare up at me. "Hi there," I smiled then looked back up at the woman. "Oh, sorry to be rude, I'm Sam." I reached out and shook hands with the woman. "I just moved in up the block."

"Hi." She smiled. "I'm Monica, and this is Rosie."

"Rosie?" Monica nodded and I glanced down at the baby who was giving me a toothless smile. "Hi Rosie."

"So, welcome to the neighborhood." I could tell she was feeling a little uneasy with me standing there staring at her daughter, Rosie.

"Thanks. She's a good baby." I noticed that she wasn't screaming or even whimpering to have a stranger looking at her.

"I know, I mean, she doesn't, I mean hardly ever cries. She just stares at everyone. Sometimes if feels like she's reading your mind if she looks into your eyes."

I felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked up at Monica who was now tucking a small blanket as the wind started to blow. "How long have you lived in the neighborhood, Monica?" I asked hoping my vision was wrong. _Oh let this be wrong._

"My husband and I bought our place before Rosie was born." Monica said not sensing my uneasiness.

"And how old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed.

"Yeah." My stomach seem to drop further making my late lunch twist uncomfortable. "Monica..."

She looked up at me, her dark hair blowing past her face. "Yeah?"

I wanted to tell her the truth, tell her about the yellow-eyed demon that's going to do something to her baby, but I couldn't say that. "Just...just take care of yourself okay?"

"Okay, thanks Sam. You too." She smiled before adding. "See you around." I took a few steps backwards as a station wagon came into the driveway. I watched as Monica, her husband and her daughter Rosie walked into the house from my vision.

I walked a few blocks before pain erupted by an upcoming vision.

 _The nursey room of Rosie looked normal, except for the clock was stopped. The once sound of nursery rhymes went silent. A dark figure stood over Rosie peering down at the infant that was just looking up at it. Monica walked in wearing a sleek nightgown walked inside from the hallway and now stares at the figure._

 _"What are you..." She begins before she is slammed up against the wall. The figure slowly turns to look at Monica who is now being dragged up towards the ceiling. Blood slowly appears on her stomach and starts to drip down to the floor. "Rosie!" She screams just as the room bursts into flames._

 **End of Sam's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Dean's POV**

We all sat around staring at Sam who was now rubbing his temples as he was fighting back the pain he got when he has another vision. Dad however looked as though his visions were something evil. Dad and I sat on the edge of each of the two beds that were in the room while our sister leaned up against the wall her arms folded across her chest. Both me and her had the look of concern for Sam who mumbled in pain.

"A vision?" Dad asked flatly, as Sam slowly stopped rubbing but was still wincing in pain.

"Yeah." Sam replied finally relaxing in the chair he was sitting in. "I saw that yellow-eyed demon burning that woman to the ceiling..."

"And you're worried about this woman you just met because..."

"It's just what seems to happen." Sam finished Dad's sentence his eyes narrowing against the pain to look over at dad with the 'please believe me' look. The same look he had to use on me a few times.

"It started out as nightmares," I said trying to explain to dad who still didn't believe. "And they turned out to be true." I stood up and walked over towards the coffee pot that was still had some coffee inside and turned to Sam. "You want some?"

"Yeah," He said weakly. I grabbed a hotel provided coffee cup and poured some coffee inside it.

"Well, you should have called me and told me about it." Dad said. Anger bubbled inside me as I slammed the coffee pot back down on the heater plate.

"Yeah, since you've been so easy to get a hold of." I snarled as I gently picked up the cup filled with hot coffee and set it in front of Sam. I saw Christina walking in between me as I made my way towards dad.

"Don't, Dean." She begged her eyes looking deeply in mine.

"He complains about me not calling him," I said still glaring up at him. Struggling against the pushing from my sister. "I called him in Lawrence when I needed help, Sam called him when I was dying, don't you remember?" I looked down and she lowered her gaze. "So if it's his fault he didn't get a call from me saying that Sam was having these visions."

"Dean," Dad stood up and walked towards me the look of realization from the truth that was spilling out of my mouth. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Dad, it's going to take more then just sorry to make it up." I said.

The sound of Sam's cellphone ringing made all of us turn our attention to him. "Hello?"

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **Sam's POV**

"Hello, Sam." The voice was so familiar but for some reason I couldn't place it.

"Who's this?" I asked my eyes glanced over at my two siblings and my dad who all looked confused.

"Think really hard, Sam." The female on the other end said. My stomach turned cold as a name flashed in my mind. A name I thought I'd never had to mutter again.

"Meg." I looked over at both my brother and sister who both looked shocked.

"The last time you saw me, you hurt my feelings." Meg complained and I felt the breath I was wanting to breath out get stuck in my throat.

"But you fell out of a seven story building." I said remembering the last time we saw her. She gave a soft chuckle then I controlled my breathing once again. "What do you want Meg?"

"I want to talk to your father." She answered there was a soft growl coming from her throat as she spoke.

"I haven't seen him." I lied staring straight at Dad who thankfully both him and Dean were both calm down. Christina had walked and now sat behind dad on the bed he occupied.

"It's not nice to lie to a woman, Sam." Meg stated I can almost see her eyes twinkle as she would when she was plotting something.

"Dad," I surrendered handing him my cellphone. Dad pulled my phone out of my hand and placed it up to his ear.

"Hello." He growled.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **John's POV**

"Hello." I growled narrowing my eyes.

"Hello, John." The woman, Meg, tried to sound perky on the phone but it only made her sound more dark and evil. "How's being with your boys?"

"Get to the point," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Very well. I want you to bring me the Colt."

"What do you mean?" I asked, but my thoughts began to wonder how she knew about the Colt.

"Oh, John. It's not nice to tease a woman." I heard her walking around. "Besides, it's either you give me the Colt or you can say goodbye to your friend."

"John," Caleb's voice now took over the other end. "Don't give it to her."

"Caleb!" I snapped jumping to my feet. Both my boys now looked worried as I was. "Listen leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, I'm afraid he does. Now listen to this, since I'm only going to say this once. Bring me the Colt, to Lincoln there's an abandon warehouse that I'll be waiting. Oh, and come alone."

"Not going to happen." I said.

"Very well." Something gargled over the other end. My stomach dropped. "Do you hear that John?" She asked as the gargled as someone was now choking grew louder. "That's the sound of your friend dying."

"Caleb!" I screamed though I knew it was too late. "Fine, give me two days and I'll bring you the Colt."

"You have only one John." She said as the gargle stopped. I knew instantly that Caleb was now dead. "See you in Lincoln."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Sam who looked white as a sheet. Dean was looking just as shocked. "Where's the Colt?" I asked. "I have an idea."

 **End of John's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kind of a short chapter. Sorry for that. Please comment and enjoy.**

 **I don't own Supernatural just to Christina.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Sam's POV**

I nearly gagged as the strong smell of cigarettes engulfed both me and Dean as we stepped into a pawn shop. Dean glanced around at an older woman with short thin blond hair taking a long drag off her cigarette, and walked up to her trying to put on a flirtatious smile even though the smell of the cigarettes was damn near making it difficult to stay close to her. "What can I get you two?" She asked breathing out a large cloud of smoke right in Dean's face making him fight back a cough.

"Where might I find your gun selection?" Dean asked and I could see him blink away some tears as the woman once again blew her cigarette smoke directly into his face.

"In the other room, sweet cheeks." She said winking at him and putting out the small stub of her cigarette before walking out from behind the glass counter and walked us both into a small dark room with a large glass counter with several rows of guns and knives. "Anything in particular?" She asked walking behind the counter.

"Colt revolvers." Dean said while I peered around the selection of knives. Nothing tickled my fancy as I returned to the side of Dean.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Christina's POV**

I was sipping at a long neck beer, at the bar when I saw someone sit down next to me. I turned and saw my dad point at the beer that I was sipping. "Never thought you'd like my favorite brand." he said softly as he picked up the dark brown bottle. I didn't say anything instead just continued to sip at my drink. "You've been quiet since the boys left. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I growled downing the last half of the bottle before slamming it down on the counter. The bartender came up and placed a three finger glass of amber liquid in front of me before taking the empty bottle away.

"You know you can tell me anything. I am your fat-"

"If you say just because you're my dad that I'm gonna be spilling my guts, well I hate to disappoint you. But you've never been a dad to me. I was so excited to see you for the first time back in Chicago but now it's like you care for Sam and Dean then you do for me." I gulped the glass of whiskey in one go before shivering as the heat from it spread down my throat and down to my gut.

"That's all going to change once we," he looked around to make sure nobody was listening, a common sign of being a hunter. "but once we kill yellow eyes, then we have time to make up for all that. I know I haven't been a great dad, first giving you up and then completely abandoning you once I found out you existed. But you got to realize it's not easy taking care of Sam and Dean before you came, and when you did I panicked. I-"

"One second, Dean's calling." I said not looking over at dad. I picked up my phone and placed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"We got the fake...or at least several of them." Dean said I could hear the slamming of the Impala's doors in the background. "Meet us in five?"

"Sounds good." I said before hanging up and setting down a couple of twenties on the bar. "Come on, they're done shopping." I knew I was being childish for being this angry with the man that I had giving me a chance of life, but anger still bubbled deep in my chest. I heard his cough as he headed out the bar and we walked to his truck in silence.

~DSCWin~

We arrived at the meeting place before Sam and Dean. I shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat knowing that I was being a complete drama queen when it came to dad and dad's actions. I turned to look at him and found him looking at me. His eyes were slightly misty with tears.

"Dad I know this seems cliched but I'm sorry for snapping." Dad slowly nodded but continued to look at me. "What?"

"I can't get enough of you looking like your mom." He said shaking his head looking out the windshield. "Look, let me make you a deal. You take care of your brothers and when it's all over, I'll make it all up to you. I would love to get to know you but-"

"I like the idea." I interrupted with a smile. "I know first things first. To get rid of the Son of a bitch that stated this whole mess." I lowered my eyes as I stared at the glove box. "Can I ask you something? I need your honest opinion and please know I would never betray this family." Dad nodded and glanced up to see if Sam and Dean were out. They still hadn't arrived. "Before I found out, by Missouri Mosley, that I was your daughter I was told by Yellow-eyes." Dad's face paled but kept his mouth closed. "He told me that because he told me about Sam and Dean that I owe him."

"What did he ask for? Your soul?"

I quickly shook my head not upset with him asking the question for I knew he was listening and concerned. "I even said my soul wasn't for sell. He said he wasn't wanting it. He said I was to give up Sam." Dad was about to say something when I quickly stopped him. "I'm not going to hand over Sam to him. I don't know what he wants with Sam but it's not going to happen. Even though he's been threatening me I'm not going to." I felt my eyes misting over before clearing my eyes. "Should I tell Sam and Dean? Or just keep my mouth shut and hope for the best?"

Dad opened his mouth to say something but a horn honking made both of us snap and look out the windshield. Dean and Sam had arrived and my question was put on hold.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have to say this chapter is going to have a vision that isn't in the actual episode. Most of it is basically the idea in the episode. Please comment and enjoy. I don't own supernatural just for Christina.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **John's POV**

The walk towards my two boys seemed a lot longer then it normally was. Not only was I carrying a secret from my daughter, but the weight of what was really going to happen. The anger I felt these last twenty two years was finally loosing it's hold on me. I was both excited and nervous as our plan was finally coming together.

"Found a fake?" I asked as Dean turned around and dumped the contents of the bag filled with different types of Colts. I searched through the five or six different guns until I found the one that closely matched the Colt. My hands were shaking as I held the two in my hands.

"Is it going to work?" Sam asked his voice laced with doubt. It was the same doubt in my own mind. But I had the same doubt that was going through my own.

"It sure will." I said not entirely convinced. "I think you three should hold on to this. Just to be on the safe side." I handed Dean the real Colt and saw him make a pact that if something were to happen, though I knew he would never say it would, he would be able to finish the job that we all started.

"Stay safe," he said fighting back the tears that threatened to come out. I nodded and gave him and Sam a quick hug then looked at my daughter who was licking her lips like Mary would when she was about to cry.

"You should tell them," I said after I pulled her into a hug. "Just in case I don't come back." I felt her shudder at that thought. But I know she like my boys knew the risks. "Talk to you soon." I said walking back towards my kids. Christina stood rubbing her arm while Sam kicked at the ground and Dean stood like a solder trying to be the man he grew up way to soon into. I waved goodbye to my kids and climbed into my truck the fake Colt resting close to my side.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Sam's POV**

We watched as dad drove away before we all walked to the impala. Dean was still staring at the Colt and I could see he was nervous of just leaving it out in the car when we moved around.

"I got an idea." I said almost hearing his discomfort. Dean looked at me as I grabbed the Colt and opened up the trunk and set the Colt in the hidden compartment. As I closed the lid to the compartment and the trunk, I grabbed a white marker from my coat jacket and began to draw a symbol dad had in his journal he had forgotten to grab.

"What are you doing to my car?" Dean screamed making even Christina slug him to calm him down. "You better not be ruining my car."

"It's to protect the Colt, Dean." I snarled finishing the symbol. "We can't be to careful. Just in case the yellow-eyes is watching us and wants to take the Colt for himself then kill all of us."

"Not you." Christina said softly. Both me and Dean stared at her. "Look we got to go. Your vision lady could be in trouble. It's gonna take a while to get us back into town. Plus trying to explain to Dean and I where she lives and all that."

She jumped into the car when she saw my mouth start to open. _She's hiding something._ I thought as Dean and I reluctantly climbed into the Impala and drove off towards town. I turned to look at her and I could see her glaring out the window unsure whether it was because she was upset for the fact dad was leaving or something else. She saw me looking at her and glared at me. However I saw something in them. Something that made me understand that she was fighting something that was slowly driving herself crazy. But my thoughts were pushed back as I was sent into another vision.

 _The train whistle was blaring as mobile continued to dance. Rosie's face was illuminated by a flash of silver until something dark dripped onto her face. Monica stood watching from above Rosie's crib a large bloody gash across her stomach. She was screaming something but couldn't let it escape her throat as she burst into flames. The Yellow-eyed demon smiled as he peered down at Rosie who was picked up by someone. As the vision continued I saw it was me. The yellow-eyed demon smiled as he pulled someone from the shadows._

 _Both Christina and Dean were bloody and then pushed into the flames. I let out a scream as the flames licked at their skin their screams vanishing. I turned to look at the yellow-eyed demon who was inches from my face. He was saying something I couldn't understand._

I woke up gasping for air scaring Christina who was asleep in the back. Dean was no where to be seen. The sky outside was slowly going dark and I recognized the neighborhood. "Where did Dean go?" I asked feeling worried that Dean was in danger.

"He just went out to grab some coffee." Christina said rubbing her eyes. "Sam, I need to tell you something." I turned to look at her as she was looking for any sign of Dean. "Back before I found out I was your guy's sister, that yellow-eyed demon told me." She was shaking now as she was telling me. I wasn't sure if it was the cold, for she was wearing her jacket and the heater was left on. "He said because he helped me find you two that I owed him. But I don't want to help him in the least."

"What did he say you owed him?" I watched as she began to tear up as if what she was about to say was going to hurt more then anything.

" _You._ " She was squinting now as if I was about to lash out my anger towards her. But I couldn't.

"Are you going to give me up?" I asked and her eyes looked at me.

"No. I'll never give you or Dean up like that. He was even threatening me...trying to scare me into giving you up."

"Okay." I was confused why she kept this to herself for so long. But as I continued to think about it I could understand why. "Who else knows about this?"

"Dad. I told him before he left. He said I needed to tell you two...but I'm scared what Dean might think if I told him."

"Tell me what?" Dean's sudden voice made both of us jump as we were so deep in conversation to notice him opening up the divers door holding a drink holder with three coffees and three bagels.

"Uh..." I started to think of a lie to tell him. Trying to save Christina from lying.

"I was just telling Sam that before I found out I was a Winchester, Yellow-eyes told me. And because he told me who I really was I was to hand over Sam to him. I said I wouldn't do it." The sudden confession made Dean look at her with confusion. That secret must have been eating at her for so long. "I'm sorry I kept this secret from you." She looked a lot more scared of Dean the she was of me.

"So you've been working with the Yellow-eyed son of a bitch all this time?!" Dean was yelling making a few people who were walking past across the street stop and stare at her.

"No!" She was crying now. "Sam tell him that I wasn't working for him." Dean glared at me now and I was put on the spot.

"I...uh..." I couldn't say anything, to either help Christina or Dean. I was now stuck in the middle of them. " I don't know what to say."

"Don't bother," Christina said sniffling and wiping at her nose. "I'll just leave." She pushed open the back door and grabbed her backpack that was in the backseat with her. I looked over at Dean who didn't flinch when she left. She was leaving and nobody was stopping her. Not even me.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the end of the first part of The Family Business. Watch out for my second part Family Business Part 2: Devil's Trap. Continue to read, comment and enjoy! And I'm sorry for skipping some aspects to the show. I'm trying to keep as true to the show as possible. Please don't hate me. :-(**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Sam's POV (Cont)**

Dean and I sat in silence for a few minutes after Christina had left. Guilt was slowly engulfing me as I knew I could have stopped her from leaving. But the way Dean was sitting in the drivers seat his eyes narrowing I knew I shouldn't speak. But the deafening silence was making it difficult.

"Any more of your visions?" Dean asked glaring up at the house that sat just a half a block away.

"No." I sighed, fighting to say anything about what had happened a few minutes before. "But it's only a matter of-" A head splitting headache shot through my head as the bright lights flashed through my eyes.

 _The nursery room of Rosie looked normal, except for the clock was stopped. The once sound of nursery rhymes went silent. A dark figure stood over Rosie peering down at the infant that was just looking up at it. Monica walked in wearing a sleek nightgown walked inside from the hallway and now stares at the figure._

 _"What are you..." She begins before she is slammed up against the wall. The figure slowly turns to look at Monica who is now being dragged up towards the ceiling._

"He's here!" I screamed pushing open the Impala's doors, Dean followed closely behind me. The front door wasn't a match to us, as we just pushed on the door and it opened. Dean and I raced up the stairs towards the nursery. But the door wouldn't open. A loud scream pierced our ears as Dean pushed me aside ramming his body towards the door. I always thought Dean would be a terrific football player if dad wasn't so hard on both of us.

The door fell open with a little to no effort as we both rushed in. Monica was slowly sliding up the wall when she suddenly dropped. Flames began to dance in the corners of the room and Monica let out a scream as Dean pushed her towards the opened door. I knew why she would scream. Her daughter Rosie was in danger for the flames. I rushed towards the crib.

Rosie was staring at me. No fear in her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her out of the crib. It was as if she was leaking lighter fluid that her crib burst into flames.

I ran out of the room only to wonder why I smelt vanilla, but I quickly left the room, and down the stairs. Monica screamed out her daughter's name as she pulled her to her chest. Rosie once again didn't cry. The loud crackle of the fire made me spin around and I looked into Rosie's nursery as the flames began to lick the outside of the house. Inside the flames I saw a figure standing in the flames. Even in the distance I saw it was the yellow eyed demon that ruined our lives.

"There he is!" I screamed as I rushed towards the house but felt Dean's hand grip my shoulder pulling me back. "Dean! I got to finish this!"

"No! You go in there you die!" I was pushed against the Impala my eyes never leaving the upper floor window. The yellow eyed demon vanished and I could have swore I saw a smile spread across his face. Dean pushed me inside the Impala. It was then I noticed Monica, her husband and her daughter were gone, the car Monica's husband had driven when I met her earlier was gone. "Come on. We should head back to the hotel and tell dad Monica and her family are safe."

"What about Christy?" I asked sincerely.

"What about her?" He asked as he placed his keys into the ignition. "She left Sam. In my experience only guilty people leave." I held my tongue as what he said was true. So we drove in silence to the hotel.

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~DSCWin~**

 **Christina's POV**

I sat at the bar waiting for my drink to come. My stomach twisted making the pretzels that I had tossed in my mouth began to almost grow rotten. I looked behind me seeing that the bar was empty save for a man who was passed out drunk in a table nearest the pool tables. The bar tender walked up and set my beer in front of me.

"Thanks." I said picking up the bottle.

"Thought of anything to eat? The kitchen's about to close and if you want something-"

"No I'll be fine. Thanks." I smiled sweetly and the man walked back towards the kitchen leaving me to sip at the wheaty liquid I grew to love. As I set down my bottle a small chill brushed up against my back making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around to see a man walk in and sit down next to me. He glanced over at me and smiled. The bar tender walked up and stood in front of the man.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked. Tossing the white towel he was using to wipe down the counter over his black shirt.

"I'll have what she's having." the man said his fake white teeth gleamed. The bar tender nodded and set the bottle in front of the man who tossed down a few bills before raising the bottle.

"Anything else?" the bartender asked. The smell of vanilla drifted around me making me swallow hard.

"Yes actually." The man's voice changed. It was darker deeper and full of hate. I opened my mouth to warn him to leave but his neck cracked the bartender's eyes wide open as he dropped to the floor. "Some time alone with this girl is exactly what I need." I stared down a the limp form that once was the bartender. The queasy stomach I felt earlier intensified as the man moved over a seat so the smell of vanilla was stronger. "Hello, Christina." he said his breath hot on my ear. "Where's your brothers?"

"Still in Salvation." I said knowing I wasn't that far away from them. "I told them about you." I said my eyes filling up with tears. "They let me leave. Though I'm pretty sure that's no surprise to you."

"Well, actually I am surprised. Not at their reaction, but you actually breaking down to tell them." I fought myself from looking into his eyes as I stared at the body of the bartender gulping at my beer to calm me down. "So if I told you your father is in trouble, and that your brothers aren't going to call you. What would you do?"

"They'll call." I said though not fully knowing for sure if that was true. "They might be upset with me but they'll call."

"So much faith in people you don't even know." the yellow-eyed demon said draping his arm around my neck. "Why do you have such faith that they actually care about you?"

"Because we're family. That's why." I shrugged the demon's arm off my shoulders and I heard him stand up. My phone began to vibrate and I glanced down. "See, it's Dean now." I said trying to hide the fear from Dean. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Dean's voice sounded angry and I could hear the roar of the Impala in the background.

"Just out of Salvation, Rundown Bar." I said looking over at the yellow-eyed man. Who smiled letting me talk. "What's going on?"

Dean let out a sigh before taking in a breath to calm him down. "Dad's in trouble. Sam told me to call you. You want to help?"

"I'll be happy to help." I glared at the yellow-eyed man who stood there. "See you in about ten minutes." I hung up my phone my eyes never leaving the yellow-eyed demon's face. "They called." I said and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"They may have called, but they don't care about you. And after what's about to happen, I don't think they ever will." He snapped his fingers and he was gone. I swallowed hard looking around and seeing that I was alone in the bar. The bartender, the out cold drunk had vanished. I quickly stood up and walked towards the front door, my backpack being held loosely in my hands. I heard the roar of the Impala and I knew who it was. It was Dean and Sam.

The black car slid in front of me and I rushed to the back. Dean and Sam were both looking both scared and furious and I prayed silently it wasn't at me. Or not me entirely.

"Dean," I started my voice growing soft. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Sam about demon. I promise I won't-"

"Lets get dad back and then we can talk." Dean said his eyes narrowing as he stepped on the gas.

"Okay," I said with a sigh leaning back into the seat.

"Where are we going, Dean?" Sam asked as I was now to afraid to talk.

"Bobby's. We're going to need some help."

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **To Be Continued in The Family Business part 2: Devil's Trap**


End file.
